The Cradle Will Fall
by anny385
Summary: A young Tony fic. This fic is a prequel to When The Wind Blows.
1. Four Years Old

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: A prequel to When the wind blows. This is an NCIS spoiler in case you didn't know. Tony's father will be an Anthony, so Tony is a Jr.

The Cradle Will Fall

Four-year-old Tony DiNozzo ran with his toy plane in his hand pretending that it was in flight. He loved his little plane that he had gotten from one of the employees. He ran around not even looking where he was going and then he suddenly ran into a solid force.

"What are you doing running around?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Don't call me Daddy. I am either Father, or Sir."

His father Anthony Dante DiNozzo Sr. grabbed the plane out of the little boys hand and with the other hand hit the little boy in the face.

"What did I tell you about running in the house?"

"Not to."

"Right you are. I told you not to run in the house and you disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry father."

"Not good enough." He broke the plane and stomped on it. Then took his sons arm and then led him towards the basement. He pushed the boy into the basement and closed and locked it leaving him in the dark for an hour.

"You will not run the house again."

"I'm sorry father, I won't do it again." The boy said as he dried his eyes.

"Don't cry. You are a DiNozzo act like one." He glared at his son. "Now go up to your room and stay there until it's time for dinner."

Tony walked to his room; he turned on the lights and then closed the door. His mother came inside an hour later and then she dressed him in his sailors suit.

"You look so cute in that sailor's suit. I love it on you." His Mother said as she took his hand and led him downstairs to the dining room. Tony was seated in the seat and his Mother sat in her seat and his father had taken his seat a minute later.

When their dinner was done he was told to go back to his room where he played with his toys. His nanny made sure that he was dressed in his pajamas then made him brush his teeth and then was put to bed.


	2. Nine Years Old

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Cradle Will Fall

Tony walked up to his room and began packing for his time in boarding school. He was happy to be leaving his house. It was two weeks ago that his father had given him a beating for something that he had done. He was also tired of getting stuffed into the sailor suit that his Mother had always made him wear. He was nine years old he was too old to be wearing a sailor suit anymore.

When he was done he went downstairs to wait for his driver to get his things when he was ready to leave. He went downstairs and was about to go into the living room, but his father had stepped out of his study.

"Come inside, Anthony."

Tony made his way into the study and watched as his father sat behind his desk.

"It's time for you to go to boarding school. I hope that you make me proud, Anthony. Do good and make me proud, son."

"I will try, father."

"You will not try, you will make me proud. Now go back to the living room and wait until Alexander comes and gets you."

"Yes, Sir." Tony said and then he turned and walked out of the study. At lease he didn't have to pour his father's drinks anymore either.

He sat there watching T.V. until Alexander got his things and told him to get into the car." The door closed and they drove away. Tony didn't even look back to see if anybody was there saying goodbye to him because he knew nobody would be.

Tony looked up as the car stopped. It was a huge place and he hoped that it didn't have a basement. He remembered last week when his father had shoved him into the basement. He had heard mice running around and he had even felt one cross his bare foot. He jumped and ran up the stairs to sit at the top stair. He hated rats. Once he was bitten by one of them the last time he was down here. He shivered at the thought of it. The door opened and he got out. The driver had closed the door and then opened the trunk and got his things out. He carried them to his dorm and sat them down.

"Goodbye, Anthony. I hope you do good."

He liked Alex and had talked to him when his parents weren't around. They didn't like it when he talked to the employees. "Thank you, Alex."

Within two weeks he had friends and started to have fun in boarding school. His friends had even spent money in getting playboy for the room. The school year was gone by too fast and soon it was time to go back home. Luckily he had a good year and had good grades in all his classes.


	3. Twelve Years Old

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Cradle Will Fall

Twelve-year-old Tony walked up to the house after spending some time with his friends down the street. They had been playing basketball with Jeremy and Daniel and had lost time. He ran home and then walked into the door. He sighed in relief that his father wasn't there yet. He raced upstairs and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed and went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen. It was lunchtime and the family's chef had made him a sandwich. When he was done he had made his way to the living room and switched on the T.V. He was halfway to a movie when his father came in and switched off the T.V.

"You were late for lunch, Anthony."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"You're right you won't do it again. Where were you anyways?"

"I was playing basketball with Jeremy and Daniel."

"You should keep track of time, Anthony."

"I'm sorry, father."

"You will be. I'll teach you to obey me when I tell you to be on time."

Tony laid there in pain and agony. His father had not spared anything and gave him a beating that was worse that any he'd ever experienced. He knew then and there that he couldn't stay here.

He went upstairs and packed his backpack, put on his coat and then made his way downstairs. He quietly snuck out and made his way down the driveway and away from his home.

He didn't know where he was going, but he did know that he couldn't stay at his father's place anymore. It wasn't his home and never was. It wasn't even his home when his Mother was alive. He still couldn't believe that his Mother had drunk his sea monkeys because she thought that they were her mint julep.

The End


End file.
